The Unconfident Con
by mrspineapple
Summary: My view on Peter and Neal's first 'chat'. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I picture Peter and Neal's first 'chat' went. I do not own anything. Jeff Eastin does and that is 100% ok by me since he is an awesome man. Please R&R.

Neal sat there with a calm look about him. Inside was a totally different story. His crimes have finally caught up to him… That and Agent Peter Burke. Burke was truly the only one that got even close to making him nervous, and now he was sitting in the interrogation room watching for the agent to come in. He looked up to the window, then down to his hands that were handcuffed to the table. Neal gave a little smirk knowing that all the agents were very nervous that he would pull off another miracle escape that he was known for doing.

Just then Peter walked in. He had his 'FBI'/father disappointed in his kid face, and that made Caffrey lose his smirk.

"Neal Caffrey." Placed the file he had down on the table, turned his chair backwards and sat.

"Peter Burke," Neal smiled to hide his ever growing fear. "I would say nice to meet you, but I wouldn't want to lie." Peter gave him a glare and opened the file. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Peter was reading, and Neal knew better than to say anything, for in fact he knew nothing of what he was arrested on. The price he paid for pulling so many scams.

The agent finally looked up and asked, "Do you know what you were arrested for?"

Knowing it was a trap, Neal quickly responds, "I swear I was going to pay those parking tickets." Another Peter glare. This time it was because they both know Caffrey doesn't drive/own a car. Another moment of silence and Burke sighed and mumble something.

Neal looked up from his hands and said, "What?"

"You heard me, Caffrey. You're an idiot." Peter almost smirked as he saw the quick look of surprise on the young cons face. He knew this was the first time anyone has called Neal an idiot. The law enforcement, newspapers, wanted posters and even Peter had called him 'intelligence, smart and a genius' one point or another during Caffrey's three plus years on the run, but never an idiot.

Neal still tried to remain a composed look, but failed at it. He went back looking at the handcuffs and waited for Peter to speak.

R&R please :D Thinking about continuing it/having different POVs but I figured if people didn't like this part there was no use in writing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**My goodness, thank y'all for the reviews! I very much had my doubts when I posted the story, but y'all have made me want to write more! I would love to reply to all but I've just got to say:**

**Enfleurage—My view is Peter isn't one for introductions while arresting a suspect. I sorry if that ruins the flow for you, but my story it helps that they are just talking in the interrogation room. **

**Thanks to some reviews, I have decided not to do more POVs (unless called upon in a big way) and just continue on or do flashbacks. I'm rambling on, sorry about that. Again, own nothing. Jeff does, he is amazing.**

24 hours earlier

Peter was finally home after another long day at work. He didn't want to be since he was so close to catching Neal, but he knew both his boss and wife would kill him for staying at the office for much longer. Well not as much his boss, but his wife. El was sitting at the dinning room table in her pj's. She knew Peter was getting close to catching the young con, so her mind has been racing about what Peter will do or say when he finally caught the 28 year old man. El usually doesn't worry about the outcome, but way Peter has acted these past three years made her curious.

"What are you going to say to him?" Peter looked at El after he sat down. That same question has been rolling around his head for the last few years. I mean geez, the con was only 25 when Peter started chasing him. Most 25 year olds were finishing up college, going on to their careers. But not Neal Caffrey, no, he was on the FBI White Collar's divisions' Most Wanted list. Peter had to give it to the kid, 3 years of no mistakes, but probably over a hundred different cons ranging from pick pocketing to stealing paintings. The kid was smart, but an idiot at the same time. Just then El saw Peter smiling.

"Honey?"

Peter looked at her with a winning grin. "I know what I'm going to say to him."

**Thus ends another chapter. This flashback is a means to pass time and hopefully get over the wall known as 'the writers block'. Reviews are awesome and y'all are awesome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, you reviewers are as awesome as apple pie! I'm really hoping that a certain section of this fic isn't too off-character *worries about it*. But as always, enjoy! Jeff Eastin, the amazing man, owns all of this! Without Jeff, there would be no Peter or Neal to dream about… and for that, we should all thank him!**

Art forgery. Bond forgery. Art Theft. Counterfeiting. Securities Frauds. Racketeering. All still alleged until now. Peter had said Neal was being arrested for bond forgery, but the young con didn't know for what job. It was killing him. The agent just called him an idiot, which Neal knew at times that he was, and again kept up the silence. Peter was good.

Peter sighed again at the 28 year old con and was hoping for another mistake, ANY mistake on Caffrey's part.

"You know bond forgery can get you up to four years in prison, right? If you plead guilty now we could possibly get it reduced." Neal's eyes left the handcuffs for a moment to look into Peter's face.

"I will not plead guilty. Because I didn't do it." Neal said so conveniently, Peter *almost* believed him. This is the how the man made a living, Peter had to think. He's good at what he does. Peter laid down the case file in front of Neal.

"We have evidence that you forged this bond…" Burke pointed to the bond in question. "…and now it is time to confess."

Neal's smirk returned to him. Now that he knew which bond the FBI have caught him on, Peter no longer had any 'cards to deal' so to speak.

"I only confess things I've done." Neal stated, even though the jury would clearly find him guilty on this forgery. "And even if I did forge this bond, it would be against my religion to not confess it to my Father first." That statement got a reaction of the agent.

"Dammit kid!" He slammed his fist into the table, making Neal jump. "Don't you get it? You can be going to jail when others your age are finding respectable careers. You could have a wife and kids! But no! You had to make it to the top of the FBI's most wanted list at 25 and had to run and hide with your so-called lover." Neal had so many come-backs like 'At least I spend time with my girl instead of working' but the look in Peter's eyes made him slowly sink in his chair. It hurt him because the agent was right, but it didn't matter. He was out of the game. The FBI caught him fair and square. All the pieces were lined up and now he was going to prison.

Peter took a deep breath in. "Are you going to confess now?"

"No." Neal still held on to the little hope he could con his way out of this. For Kate. For Mozzie. For himself.

Peter walked towards the door, opened it and looked back. "Good luck kid."

**And then it was finished. I debated about going longer with it, but I'm a short to the point kind-of-gal. Hope you enjoyed it! (BTW, if I can get my brain to work over the summer, I may try and do a court-room fic.) **


End file.
